Cerebro mecánico
by Apolonia86
Summary: ¿Cómo hizo Trunks para volver a casa después que los jinzouningen lo derrotaran en el especial de TV de Trunks? Tal vez, uno de los androides sintió lástima por su enemigo. Tal vez lástima no era la verdadera motivación. Un fic de Juuhachigou.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Cerebro mecánico**

(_Machinahead)_

Un fic por Mirai Juuhachi-gou

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

_Atado a una rueda_

_Llegué a sentir los dedos_

_Sangrando a través de esta difícil sonrisa_

_Me obsesioné con un capricho_

_Me deslicé a lo correcto_

_Te sentí como una luz eléctrica_

_Por nuestro amor_

_Por nuestro miedo_

_Por nuestro renacer contra los años y años y años_

_Me convertí en una cabeza mecánica_

_Es mejor que el resto_

--Bush, "Machinehead"

"¡Detente!" Juuhachi-gou se paró en frente de Juunana-gou, haciendo que el disparo se disipe contra su espalda mientras le sonreía al muchacho desparramado en el suelo a sus pies.

"¿Para qué hiciste eso?" Juunana preguntó cerradamente. Él quería matar a Trunks en todo momento.

"Quiero hacerlo," respondió ella, y alzó su mano.

Trunks abrió su boca para escupirle alguna maldición, pero en cambio se retorció de dolor mientras el disparo de Juuhachi destrozaba su cuerpo. Luego se quedó en silencio.

"No lo mataste," Juunana señaló. Pateó a Trunks con su pie.

"No seas estúpido, Juunana-gou." Juuhachi lo miró sobre su hombro. "Si lo matamos ahora, no tendremos más diversión."

"Seguro que la tendremos. Todavía hay muchos humanos alrededor para jugar."

Ella frunció el ceño. "No me gusta jugar de la manera que a ti te gusta. Los humanos simplemente me molestan." Era la simple verdad; ella no podía soportar sus gritos por ayuda, sus súplicas por misericordia. Odiaba a los humanos ordinarios tanto como a su gemelo, pero a él le encantaba jugar con ellos, burlárseles, y aterrorizarlos, ella simplemente los mataba, de manera rápida y eficiente.

Juunana se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras. ¿Entonces que vas a hacer con él?" Le dio al inconsciente cuerpo una brusca patada. Trunks gimió, sus ojos giraron bajo sus párpados, pero no se despertó.

Juuhachi bajó la vista a Trunks por un momento, su alta, pálida frente se levantaba. Luego se agachó y lo levantó, poniéndolo descuidadamente sobre un hombro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Demandó su hermano.

"Espera aquí. No me sigas," advirtió. Cuando él comenzó a protestar, ella lo miró en silencio. Ambos eran _jinzouningen_, pero ambos sabían muy bien quien era el más fuerte de los dos. Juunana se quedó en donde estaba, mirando a su hermana alzarse en el aire y despegar hacia el oeste.

"Eres una idiota," le dijo a la inconsciente forma sobre su hombro mientas volaba. "Sabes que algún día vamos a tener que matarte, antes que nos mates a nosotros. No eres un humano ordinario; casi podrías gustarme si no fuese por... por--"

Sacudió su cabeza, y su rubio cabello acarició su espalda. "Juunana-gou tiene razón; debería haberlo dejado matarte --o matarte yo misma, como ahora. ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué insisto en dejarte vivir otra vez? No puede ser simplemente porque eres lindo."

Trunks gimió suavemente.

"Oh, cállate," Juuhachi dijo. "Tendría que tirarte ahora y deshacerme de tí --dejarte caer y que te rompas el cuello así estarás fuera de esto para siempre. Por supuesto, entonces no quedaría ningún desafío. Nadie que quede para detenernos--"

Ella se interrumpió con un grito, sus pálidos ojos se agigantaron. "¡¿Qué demonios?! No quiero que nos detengas. Odio a los humanos. Los quiero muerto a todos. Te quiero _a ti_ muerto. Lo quiero. ¿Entonces por qué te estoy llevando a tu casa para que seas curado? No quiero morir. ¡No puedo morir! ¡Soy un jinzouningen! Pude haber sido humana una vez, pero no lo recuerdo, y nunca podré ser humana otra vez, así que todos los humanos tienen que morir..."

Se detuvo. Estaba diciendo estupideces, incluso para ella. Y su pasajero obviamente no estaba escuchando. No estaba acostumbrada a estar sin su gemelo. Juunana la mantenía centrada. Con él ella no tenía que pensar, no se tenía que preguntar porque hacían lo que hacían. No tenía que preguntarse por su existencia, y nunca sentir dolor por... ¿qué? ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Pena? Por otra parte, no lo hacía. No tanto más que un destello.

Una amarilla cúpula apareció a la vista --sólo ligeramente dañada, realmente casi intacta si se comparaba a la ciudad cercana. Aterrizó lentamente justo dentro de la puerta y caminó hacia el frente.

Se acomodó y deslizó a Trunks de su hombro. Se sentía como si no tuviera huesos con los pasos. Su cabeza golpeó el concreto con un sordo sonido, obligándolo a soltar otro gemido de sus sangrantes labios. Todavía no se despertaba, pero permanecía inconsciente, casi en coma.

Se paró ahí por un momento, mirándolo. Bajo los golpes y moretones, su rostro era increíblemente atractivo para alguien que no fuese artificialmente mejorado. Sus pómulos eran nítidos y bien definidos, su mandíbula era perfecta bajo su boca. Su cabello, pálido lavanda bajo las nubes del atardecer, cayó desparramado sobre la altura, completamente inconsciente. Antes de darse cuenta que ella se había movido, Juuhachi con sus dedos alejó su cabello lejos de su maltratado rostro con una ternura que ella no sabía que poseía.

_No quiero que te mueras,_ se encontró pensando. _Eres mi enemigo, y se supone que debo odiarte, pero quiero que vivas. ¿Por qué? Si lo haces, algún día nos destruirás a nosotros, a mi hermano y a mí. Debería matarte ahora mientras estás a mis pies._

Ella extendió un brazo, alzó la palma de su mano hacia el rostro de él, los dedos estaban estirados. Un disparo, era todo lo que tomaría. Directamente a la cabeza, quemando su rostro hasta los huesos, pulverizando su cráneo, aplastando su cerebro hasta que sea pulpa, obliterándolo por el cuello.

Podría vislumbrar su rostro a través de sus dedos. Ese hermoso rostro, a pulgadas de la destrucción. Ese hermoso muchacho, a momentos de la muerte.

_No... puedo._

Bajó su brazo a un costado, giró sobre sus talones y alejó del camino. Se detuvo ante los restos de arcos oxidados y se volteó, mirando y esperando.

Por un largo tiempo estuvo ahí parada, lista para irse con la primera señal de la puerta abriéndose. Finalmente, con un siseo de frustración, se agachó para tomar una piedra del camino. La arrojó sin mucha fuerza a la puerta. Golpeó con un hueco sonido, rebotó, y aterrizó en el marchito césped junto al cuerpo. Juuhachi escuchó el sonido de movimientos dentro y se alzó sobre unos cincuenta metros en el aire donde podía ver sin ser ella misma observada.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Una mujer, de oculta mediana edad, miró, y vio al joven desparramado cerca de sus pies. "¡Trunks!" gritó ella, y el grito envió una espiga de molestia a la artificial espina de Juuhachi. Tuvo una repentina urgencia de dispararle a la mujer desde donde se encontraba, pero se las arregló para combatirla.

La mujer luchaba con Trunks, peleando para mover su cuerpo mientras luchaba contra sus lágrimas, finalmente se las arregló para llevarlo adentro de la casa. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Juuhachi se volteó otra vez y voló de nuevo al este a las ruinas de la distante cuidad.

"Te tomó mucho tiempo," Juunana le dijo mientras ella aterrizaba. "¿A dónde lo llevaste? ¿Terminaste con él?"

Juuhachi investigó las ruinas a su alrededor con un aire desinteresado. "Vámonos," dijo ella. "No hay nada que hacer aquí."

Volando hacia el este que se oscurecía al lado de su gemelo, Juuhachi se sintió centrada otra vez. Estaba bien odiar a los humanos, lastimarlos y matarlos. Era todo para lo que habían sido diseñados hacer, y lo hacían todo muy bien. En diez años, posiblemente menos, ya no quedarían más humanos ordinarios, y ella y su hermano finalmente conocerán la paz que desesperadamente buscan.

Cuando un último incómodo pensamiento trató de luchar su camino a la superficie de sus demás pensamientos --_¿Que será morir en las manos de Trunks?_-- luchó con él salvajemente, enterrándolo bajo la ira que ya comenzaba a salir de su pecho.

----------


End file.
